<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【M00】辦公室的性張力-五年 by Noodles513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155960">【M00】辦公室的性張力-五年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513'>Noodles513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre事件過後的五年Bond消失又再次出現。<br/>其實就是看了No time to die的預告和小夥伴腦了一下腦洞，<br/>電影還未上映前，腦洞隨意開，等上映</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【M00】辦公室的性張力-五年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五年前。</p><p>「您換了辦公室的擺設？」Bond逕自坐上了辦公桌旁的新沙發，就算他今天是來進行任務報告，卻仍如此的放肆。</p><p>他並沒有注意到Mallory憤怒抽動的嘴角，以及額側上浮現的青筋，自從兩人關係建立之後這名特工似乎比起以往更加肆無忌憚。</p><p>「Mr.Bond，你似乎挺滿意這張沙發。」Mallory嘴角微揚壓低了嗓音，「但我想先聽你解釋一下你這次任務所造成的損害賠償，這些金額似乎有點令人印象深刻，甚至得用上明年度的預算。」</p><p>他聽得出Mallory的聲音之中隱藏的情緒，原先放鬆的男人也不禁坐挺身子，卻不改以往的態度「炸了一條街比起讓數十名無辜的民眾喪命來得划算，長官。」</p><p>他正在簽署賠償文件的手一個用力不小心讓鋼筆的墨水溢出，「注意你的態度，Mr.Bond，為了你所搞出來的後果，我該如何說服政府繼續提供預算支持00部門的計劃？」</p><p>「您確實會有幾天不好過的日子，長官。」男人臉上的表情絲毫沒有任何一點反省的意思，這確實激起Mallory的憤怒，而他就喜歡看著自己的支配者動怒，他總是知道該怎麼做。</p><p>「你在提醒我給你懲罰？」Mallory收起自己的情緒，回復以往的冷峻，字字句句卻充滿著強烈壓迫感，Bond忍不住吞嚥著唾液，「我並沒有這樣說，長官。」</p><p>「你以為我不知道你在搞什麼小把戲，James。」年長男人起身之後以眼神瞪視著依然坐在沙發不為所動的特工，他筆直走向門口，打開門後和門外的女秘書Moneypenny交待，「Eve，給我一個小時，這期間幫我拒絕所有電話轉接，以及不准讓任何人踏入這間辦公室。」</p><p>不疑有他的秘書以笑容回應長官的命令，「明白了，長官。」</p><p>關上門後Bond聽見上鎖的聲音，不禁感覺到一股明顯的危險氣息朝他靠近，那對湖綠色的雙眼緊盯著他，「站起來，把皮帶解開交到我手裡，James。」</p><p>聽見命令的男人瞬間起身將金屬扣環解下，從腰間抽出了那黑色的皮帶，將它對折之後交到他的支配者手裡，Mallory則解開西裝外套的扣子讓它敞開，坐在沙發上輕拍著自己的大腿。</p><p>Bond的氣焰隨著Mallory的支配氣息而逐漸消退，他緩緩趴上對方的腿，感覺到自己的西裝褲與內褲被一併拉扯至膝窩，裸露的臀部感覺到一股寒意襲來。</p><p>「沒人教過你對長官說話的態度？」Mallory的手掌重重揉捏著那富有彈性的臀肉，「我記得我警告過你，難道你明知故犯？」</p><p>「長官，我不記得了。」Bond感覺到身後不斷揉捏的力道逐漸加大，卻讓他興奮得難以言喻，幾乎與懲罰前的緊張與害怕佔有同樣比重。</p><p>「疼痛或許能夠幫助你增加一點記憶，James。」Mallory將皮帶捆綁在手掌固定，對折之後收緊手掌，舉起手揮下的皮帶不偏不倚的抽在Bond的右邊臀瓣。</p><p>「痛……長官您絲毫不手軟。」Bond扭動著下身調整自己的姿勢，接著在他未有心裡準備前臀瓣上迎來了第二下，他痛得縮起身子想要躲避。</p><p>Mallory扣住了他的腰，「懲罰還未結束，別動，至少下一次挑釁你的長官之前回想一下這感覺。」</p><p>Bond的白色襯衫被汗水浸濕，他感覺到自己全身不斷的發燙，尤其是臀瓣上的痕跡肯定泛起了紅腫，Mallory卻再次揮舞手中的皮帶抽打著他的臀，他就像是個接受懲罰的孩子一般，趴在長官的腿上僅能不斷發出哀嚎與呻吟。</p><p>那對湛藍色的雙眼泛起了生理性的淚水，而他疲軟的下身卻不爭氣的逐漸硬挺，他的身體因疼痛而獲得快感，Bond不得不承認每當他的長官懲罰他的時候都足以讓他的性器起反應，而他也相信Mallory不可能不知情。</p><p>那硬挺的性器甚至抵著對方的腿間，因為抽打的衝擊而蹭著那滑順的西裝褲。</p><p>懲罰結束之後Mallory撫著Bond的金色髮絲，「睡前記得上藥。」他提醒著。</p><p>Bond起身揉著自己泛紅的臀瓣，不忘勾引自己的長官，「您要幫我上藥嗎？」看著對方從沙發回到辦公桌前露出的淺笑，他已明白長官的意思。</p><p>男人赤裸著下身趴伏在沙發上看著Mallory繼續處理文件的模樣，過了幾分鐘後，對方抬頭看了他一眼，「把褲子穿上，我只請Eve給我一個小時的空檔，若等等有外人進入辦公室，我不希望他看見我們特工光裸下身待在長官辦公室的模樣。」</p><p>「還有幾十分鐘時間才到，而且您的辦公室仍上著鎖，長官。」Bond像隻貓科動物一般瞇起了雙眼，縮在Mallory的沙發上繼續休息。</p><p>**********</p><p>五年後</p><p>Spectre事件過後也經過了約莫五年，Bond再次踏上了這片熟悉的土地，行走在倫敦街頭，映入眼簾的是那棟矗立於泰唔士河旁的建築，金髮男人拿下了墨鏡，湛藍雙眼中帶有複雜的情緒，不曉得他們過得如何，再次見到他出現又會有什麼反應，雖然他早已在腦內演練過無數次，但實際上卻仍不曉得該用什麼樣的表情面對他的長官，Gareth Mallory。</p><p>原以為自己仍和過去一樣能夠自由進出MI6的大門，卻沒想到自己會遭到警衛所攔下，這些新來的傢伙難道不曉得他是00部門的特工，007，他不禁懷疑00部門最終還是被解散了？他對警衛露出了親切的微笑，對方也禮貌性的回以笑容，卻依然阻止他繼續向前。</p><p>直到他走進MI6內部西裝外套上頭多了個識別證，上頭清楚的寫著『Visitor』，很好，就算如此他還是成功得以進入大樓，只要進得來就沒有其他人能夠阻攔他，就像他能夠像個魅影一般出現在M的公寓，那麼他也能夠同樣出現在他的辦公室。</p><p>Bond試圖讓自己的內心平靜，但每當自己更靠近對方時又再一次逃避，這使他在同一個地方重複繞了三次，就算身旁的生面孔似乎並沒有認出他的身分，卻也都不約而同以疑惑的眼神打量這名金髮男人。</p><p>「我看見您身上的識別證，先生您迷路了嗎？」一名年輕人喊住了Bond。</p><p>他尷尬的搔著髮後隨便找個理由蒙混過去，最終他還是自己再次走回Mallory辦公室的門前，熟悉的女秘書依然坐在同樣的位置上，當他走近的同時對方注意到了Bond的出現，驚訝的神情難以掩飾，她激動得差點喊出聲，雙手掩住自己的嘴不敢置信能夠再次見到這名男人。</p><p>「你還活著，James，真的是你嗎？」Moneypenny的眼眶有淚水在打轉，自從他離開MI6後是生是死並沒有人知道，好幾年也就這麼過去了，直到今日他才再次現身。</p><p>Bond給予他過去的同僚一個禮貌性的擁抱，「是我，Eve好久不見。」</p><p>當兩人分開之後Moneypenny對他露出了一個溫柔的笑容，眼神望向Mallory的辦公室大門，「他在裡面。」</p><p>「長官他……過得還好嗎？」Bond忍不住詢問。</p><p>面前的女人笑著，「你可以自己去做確認James。」</p><p>Bond推開門的手微微顫抖著，心臟跳動的頻率快到難以呼吸，直到他看見那名MI6的首長坐在辦公桌前低著頭審視文件的模樣，他忍不住張開了口，卻難以發出聲音。</p><p>Moneypenny順勢幫他把門給帶上，Mallory認真的忙著手邊的工作並沒有意識到走進辦公室的人是他，「我以為進辦公室前先敲門是基本禮貌。」他碎念著。</p><p>「抱歉，長官。」男人的聲音帶著沙啞，他的步伐十分的輕，當他開口的那一瞬間注意到Mallory抬起頭的神情，先是愣了一愣，接續而來的情緒則是憤怒。</p><p>他走向對方辦公桌前的位置坐了下來，Mallory則將手中的鋼筆放置一旁猛然起身，「五年了，你這五年去了哪裡，Mr.Bond。」</p><p>「您想我了，長官。」Bond試圖帶過對方提出的問題。</p><p>「你已經從MI6的名單中除名了，我親自簽署的文件，Mr.Bond，你的消失若被追究最嚴重或許會被認定為叛國。」Mallory的情緒依然激動，他簡直想要上前揍那坐在椅子上的混帳一拳，但理智阻止了他的動作。</p><p>Bond淺淺一笑，秀出自己胸口的識別證，「我明白，長官，您可以想想我在這的理由？」</p><p>「你真的是個混帳，James Bond，整整五年了，你毫無音訊獨自消失，所有人都認為你已經死了。」Mallory的掌心重拍在實木桌上發出悶沉的聲響。</p><p>「所有人？包括您嗎，長官？」他不曉得自己為何如此在意這個問題，但話已在他意識到前脫口而出。</p><p>Mallory瞪視著他，朝他走來，原先Bond以為自己會挨上一拳，他做好了心理準備，卻沒想過他的長官彎低了身雙手捧著他的臉，給予他一個深吻。</p><p>回過神之後Bond瞪大了雙眼，這時他或許比Mallory更加驚訝，原先腦子裡想說的一切都成為空白。</p><p>這五年來Bond為了信守與Mr.White的承諾而照顧著Madeleine，期限屆滿後，他再一次回到了倫敦，回到他的長官身邊，但他從未將理由告訴Mallory，僅是讓對方等待了他五年。</p><p>James Bond從過去到現在都同樣的嘴硬。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>